Tenchi
by sylverduff
Summary: Tenchi is sasuke and naruto's son. Although they havent had him yet. He comes back from the future and eventually makes naruto realize his feelings for sasuke.


Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him "What is it?" "well it always seems like you hate me so why are we friends?" Sasuke did seem to puzzle over it for a moment "well even though you can be annoying I guess we're 2 people who are naturaly drawn towards each other."

"I guess" Sasuke turned and walked toward his house. Naruto kept walking straight on not even paying attention to where he was going just walking and thinking about what Sasuke had said. Then Naruto looked up wondering if he had gotten close to his house. He saw a 4 yr old boy walking down the street alone. He walked up to the little boy. "are you lost?" the little boy looked up with a big smile on his face. "I was but not now?" Naruto was confused but decided the little guy probably needed a place to stay. But then he thought with the mess his house was in he didn't want to take him there. Then a thought pooped in his head. Sasuke. Naruto looked back down at the boy. "do you think you might want to stay with a friend of mine. The little boy looked up aready knowing where Naruto had meant probably before even Naruto himself had known. "yeah sure."

Naruto started walking expecting the little boy to follow. Which of course he did. But what Naruto didn't expect was when he held his hand. But Naruto didn't mind something just felt natural about it. Almost like a motherly instinct to be near the child.

Naruto and the little boy arrived at Sasuke's house. Naruto knocked and Sasuke came to the door with a very shocked and kind of upset face. "n-n-Naruto, you never told me you had a kid!" Naruto looked up and almost laughed. " I don't I found this little guy walking down the street alone and thought maybe I should take care of him, but my house is too messy so I thought he could stay here." "no way I'm letting your bad influence ruin such a young kid if you're taking care of him I'm helping. The little boy just walked in and curled up on the couch and fell aseep like he felt at home in the house. When he woke up Naruto decided to see what info he could get. "so what's your name?" the little boy rubbed his eyes, "Tenchi, you should know that mommy." Naruto looked at Sasuke then back to the kid completely confused. Naruto decided to ask Sasuke to confirm what he thought he had just heard. "did he just call me mommy?" Sasuke who was just as puzzled answered, "I think that's what I heard."

"ok so who are your parents" the little kid looked about as confused as Naruto and Sasuke right now. He pointed to Naruto "mommy" then to Sasuke "daddy". Naruto was really weirded out and Sasuke was confused more than he had ever been in his life. The little boy looked frustrated. "ok I'm going to quit acting like a normal kid". "woah" screamed Naruto. "just listen, I'm from the future and kids then are smarter although they still rely on their parents at my age." Naruto looked about ready to pass out so Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. " you 2 are my parents" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "no way we're both guys we couldn't have a kid." Sasuke looked confused and angry. "plus its not even like that we're just friends and that's it."

That night Naruto ended up staying at Sasuke's and since Sasuke only had one bed they shared it with Tenchi curled up in the middle between them. They woke up when Tenchi was poking Naruto to wake him up. "what do you want?" "I'm hungry"

Naruto got up to go to the kitchen and Sasuke followed carrying Tenchi on his back. When they got there Naruto went straight for the stock of ramen that Sasuke kept for when he came over to visit. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "just because all you ever want to eat is ramen doesn't mean I'm going to let you ruin the kids diet too." he paused and looked back again. "especially if he is my future son and the Uchiha heir." Naruto glared back at him. "for 1 there is nothing wrong with eating ramen and 2 he can't be yours because if he was that would mean he'd have to ours if he was telling the truth" Sasuke looked at Naruto like he actually was kind of hurt. "So you don't think there is any way we could ever be more than friends" before Naruto could think there was something wrong with that statement Tenchi was pulling on Naruto's pants leg. "oh yeah forgot you are hungry aren't you kid" Tenchi was thinking *_I couldn't let daddy tell mommy yet he's not ready to know_*

They sat down and Naruto and Sasuke watched Tenchi eat some cereal. Naruto went and got the bowl and rinsed it out in the sink. "OMFG, Naruto you're doing dishes" Naruto looked upset. "Sasuke don't cuss in front of the kid" Sasuke gave an embarrassed look. "sorry Naruto, sorry Tenchi." Naruto smiled at him "you're forgiven" They decided to take Tenchi to the park.

They were playing with Tenchi near the slides when they saw hinata. She stared closely at Tenchi for a minute then looked at Sasuke and Naruto and back. Then she looked panicked and at that moment kiba came by and wrapped his arm around Hinata and kissed her cheek. K-k-k-Kiba not in front of Naruto. "but hina-chan I can't resist it you're so cute." Hinata looked at Kiba and slightly smiled then got back to her panicking state. "Kiba doesn't that kid look a lot like Sasuke and Naruto." Kiba looked and then got a shocked look. "OMG how did you and Sasuke have a kid Naruto?" "we didn't he's not ours ok" "but he looks like you 2"

When they got back to Sasuke's house they looked closely at each other and Tenchi. "um…..Sasuke I think he really is ours he has your hair, my eyes, the whisker marks, but your skin tone. "your right he does so he must be….." Sasuke and Naruto both collapsed onto the couch and looked at each other in surprise and shock and unnoticed by Naruto but in the underneath of Sasuke's look, love. "but how can he be ours we're just friends and that's it I mean you're too much of a stick up bastard for us to be together." "oh yeah although I ignore your hyperness and all the immaturity" Sasuke was trying to pass off his anger as just being mad because n Naruto called him a stuck up bastard but really he was hurt.

*almost a year later and Sasuke is with Orochimaru*

Sasuke was laying on his bed thinking about Naruto. *_why did I have to like him. I knew he'd never like me I mean he was straight after all he had a crush on Sakura. Plus he never even mentioned anything like that about a guy. _"damn it" Sasuke screamed. He threw a picture of him and Naruto at the wall. The glass broke and the picture fell out. It was a picture of a time when they were walking down the street one on each side of Tenchi holding his hands. It was taken by a fan girl but he managed to track it down and get it from her. He picked it up and stared at it. _*I love him so much why couldn't he see that. I would've stayed in Konoha with him forever. But I had to leave being around him all the time hurt too much. Watching him crushing on Sakura and knowing Hinata liked him. But I really loved him more than either of those bitches ever could. The way he was always hyper, the shine in his eyes whenever he talked about being Hokage, the way he never gave up. Well its too late now anyway. I'm a traitor now and he'd never want me now or even want to be friends with me now.*_

Naruto had decided to go back alone he had to see Sasuke, he had to bring him back. After Sasuke had left he had thought about how much he missed him. He thought about how close they were. Thought about Tenchi who had decided to go back the day before. Thought about how he and Sasuke could have had a kid. Thought about what he had realized right before Tenchi had left. That he loved Sasuke and had for a long time that he had just denied that they were those kind of feelings and showed it as friendship. Thought that the time with Tenchi had led to him realizing. The difference one kid could make. It was almost a miracle.

He searched through Orochimaru's lair which was surprisingly empty. He searched room after room. Then finally he found one with the Uchiha symbol painted on it. He was the sure it was Sasuke's. He went on and found Sasuke crying. He wondered what could make the one person he thought would never cry do just that. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Sasuke who normally would've attacked someone in his room didn't even really notice. Naruto put a finger under Sasuke's chin and lifted his head up. When Sasuke had blinked away enough tears to recognize who it was he had a look of shock on his face. "N-n-n-Naruto." he then started crying again even harder than before. Naruto heard him mumbling to himself. "why did he have to come, I had finally escaped the mental and emotional torture, it's not like you need me like I needed you." Naruto understood immediately, Sasuke loved him too. "actually despite what you think I do" Sasuke looked up with confusion and mistrust. Naruto leaned in and kissed him gently. Sasuke understanding what Naruto meant was relieved. He put his hand on the back of Naruto neck and kissed him more roughly. Naruto fell back on the bed and Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt and gently removed it. He started to kiss down Naruto's chest and then when he got to the seal mark on Naruto's tummy he licked around the middle curl and Naruto's breathing shuddered. "sensitive there aren't you" Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke away gently. Sasuke reached for the button on Naruto's pants but he just pushed his hands away. "Sasuke look we just realized that we both liked each other there is no need to rush this." Naruto decided to say something else to clear up Sasuke's worries. "especially since I want to be with you forever Sasuke." Sasuke and Naruto both blushed and Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and could tell he wasn't lying.

* 2 and a half years later*

Naruto and Sasuke had just got home from the hospital and Tenchi was in Sasuke's arms. Naruto leaned down and kissed his baby's forehead. "well I guess the sexy jutsu can come in handy huh." "well only you would have the chakra to hold it for 9 whole months naru-kun." Sasuke looked at Naruto lovingly. "Naruto just promise we'll be together forever. "I promise you that because I'll love you forever nothing can change that."


End file.
